The Orville Season One Trading Cards
The Orville Season One Trading Cards is a trading card set released by Rittenhouse on April 17, 2019 based on Season 1 of ''The Orville''. Common cards highlight key plot points from the episodes with six unique cards dedicated to each episode. Rare cards include autographs from the main cast, recurring guest stars, and several actors who played notable characters; although not included among the main cast are J. Lee (John LaMarr) and Halston Sage (Alara Kitan). The product was configured as six cards per pack, 24 packs per box for $99.99,2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards - Box (24 Packs). Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. and 12 boxes per case for $1,100.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards - Case (12 Boxes). Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. A master-set Archive Box with "exclusive bonuses" was included with the purchase of 18 cases. Base set The basic trading card highlighted a plot point of a Season 1 episode with six unique cards dedicated to each of the twelve episodes. The entire base set of 72 unique cards was available for purchase for $24.99.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards Base Set. Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. Bridge Crew and Mirror Bridge Crew parallel cards sets Bridge crew trading cards were randomly inserted into packs at a rarity of 1:24. Mirror variants of each card were inserted into packs at a rarity of 1:144. The Quotable Orville set The Quotable Orville were uncommon inserts into packs that featured several lines of dialogue from Season 1. They were inserted at a rarity of 1:24. The Orville Ship set Nine cards were inserted with a rarity of 1:24 that show the ship of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. Tour The Orville set Generally, these cards had a rarity of 1:24 (excepting the Rittenhouse Rewards card) and showed various sections of the ship. Rittenhouse Rewards card One card from the Tour The Orville was available only to Rittenhouse Rewards members for 300 points.The Orville Season One - Tour The Orville T10. SciFiHobby.com. Last accessed April 24, 2019. Off-Duty set Seven cards showed the main cast in recreational settings (excepting Isaac, whose appearance never changes). They were inserted with a rarity of 1:24. Autograph set Forty cards were autographed by the cast of the show. The cards were not numbered. The general rarity of these inserts was 1:12, however, not all cards were equally common. Rittenhouse indicated that certain autographs were rarer than others. Note that actors J. Lee (John) and Halston Sage did not autograph cards. Relic set Ten cards featured a character from the Orville with a piece of the fabric from their Season 1 costume. These inserts were placed in 1:96 packs. Other cards Archive Box An Archive Box was included with purchases of 18 cases. The box included the entire 72-card base set, the 14-card The Quotable Orville set, 39 Autograph cards (but not including Rob Lowe's Full-Bleed autograph card), the 8-card Bridge Crew set, the 8-card Mirror Bridge Crew set, the 9-card The Orville Ship set, the 9-card Tour The Orville set, the 10-card Relic set, The Anhkana case topper, and the dual autograph cards of Robert Picardo and Molly Hagen, and Adrianne Palicki and Rob Lowe. The card Rob Lowe as Daruilo (Bordered) was included as an Archive Box exclusive. One set of four-color printing plate cards used to make one of the base set cards was included. Other items * Four unique album cases were available for a single purchase of $99.99, which came with the promotional card PT03 Album Exclusive.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards Album Case. Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. Trivia * The original release date was February 27, 2019,2019 Rittenhouse The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards. The Cardboard Connection. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. but was pushed to April 17 for unknown reasons. * Actors J. Lee (John) and Halston Sage (Alara) never autographed cards in this set. * The Archive Box did not contain: ** Rob Lowe as Darulio (Full Bleed) ** T10 Captain's Quarters ** PT01-04 promotional card set ** D1-7 Off-Duty set * Rittenhouse originally announced that individual packs would contain five cards.2019 The Orville Season 1 Trading Cards - Case (12 Boxes). Rittenhouse Archives. Last accessed Jan. 19, 2019. References Category:Promotional merchandise